


Teef, Dada!

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [9]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Fluff, Gen, Literally This Time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: What's wrong with one of the Yodito's teeth?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & the 101
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Kudos: 30





	Teef, Dada!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Anon asked "Omg what if one of (or multiple) Yodito(s) gets a cavity?"

Most of the kids were outside playing, safe under the supervision of IG-11, but Din had the ten infants curled up asleep in their cribs and the ten youngest toddlers safely corralled in their playpen, cooing at each other and playing with their toys. That left Din with Yod’ika 71 curled up in his arms, fussing and whining like crazy.

“What’s wrong?” Din asked for the dozenth time, still in vain. Yod’ika 71′s speech had been coming along nicely and he’d picked up several more words in just the last week, but right now he was refusing to talk. He kept gumming on his fingers, drooling excessively, but then stopped and whimpered and grabbed at his cheek, the same pattern over and over. Din had hoped he’d get Yod’ika 71 to tell him what was wrong, but it looked like once again he would have to get Omera and ask for her expert opinion. He’d be grateful for the advice, as he always was, but it was still another reminder that he had so much yet to learn about being a parent.

The door opened of its own accord and Yod’ika 72 toddled back in, his eyes lighting on his brother and father and his little feet carrying him right over. “Vod, vod,” he chirped, reaching up and trying to pat Yod’ika 71 in vain. “Vod, pway.”

Din wasn’t surprised; all the kids were close but these two were particularly inseparable. “He can’t play right now, ad’ika. He doesn’t feel good.”

Yod’ika 72 resolutely set to climbing the chair; Din spared him the effort and hoisted him up. “You pway, vod,” insisted Yod’ika 72, patting his sibling, but Yod’ika 71 only whimpered plaintively, reaching out for his brother.

Yod’ika 72 looked up, his eyes widening. “Teef, Dada!”

Din blinked. Yod’ika 72 had little vocabulary and what he did have was often garbled and mumbled; Din had gotten pretty good at understanding his dialect but this was a new word. “What?”

“Teef, Dada!” Yod’ika 72 whined when he only got a blank look. “Teef!” he insisted, patting his cheeks, and when he got no reaction he reached up to slap the side of the helmet. “Teef!”

He was reaching down for his brother, who flinched and cried, when Din got it in time and snatched Yod’ika 72′s hands away from Yod’ika 71′s mouth. “Teeth! I got it, ad’ika.” Of course, how did he not figure that out before? “Let me see, ad’ika.”

Absently murmuring something soothing, Din carefully pried open Yod’ika 71′s mouth open and nudged Yod’ika 72 aside when he tried to peer in too. It was hard to see inside the miniscule mouth, but Yod’ika 71 held mercifully still and Din could see a dark mark in the back on one of the tiny teeth.

“Jate, jate,” Din told them both, holding a fussing Yod’ika 71 close and patting Yod’ika 72′s head. “Don’t worry, we’ll get it sorted out.”

-

“Sorting it out” ended up meaning a talk with Omera, as it usually did when it involved one of the many, many new things Din had to learn when it came to fatherhood. It turned out that his only option on Sorgan was a medical droid programmed for dentistry on the next continent. Din balked, but the knowledge that finding a living dentist would mean leaving the planet and taking a crying child with him, as well as the fact that poor Yod’ika 71 was already in enough pain and didn’t need to have it prolonged, forced his hand.

He supposed it was for the best, he thought as he watched the damn droid like a hawk as it filled the tiny cavity on the minuscule tooth in the sedated child’s mouth. No human, at least would be able to do the delicate work on such a small scale.

Din made it home late - it was daytime where the dentist was and nighttime on this side of Sorgan - with Yod’ika 71 peacefully sleeping in his arms and new knowledge about not using a bottle in bed to soothe the little ones to sleep overnight. He couldn’t say it pleased him to lose that particular strategy, but it was better than potential tooth decay.

Boga Jr. was the first one to greet him from her spot at the door as Din stepped inside, sparing her a few scratches on her head and chin before she shot off towards his room, the tail whipping through the doorway before he heard the sound of the varactyl pouncing onto his bed. Otherwise there was only the faint rumble of 100 baby snores and the soft whirring as IG-11 powered up, his red eyes glowing disconcertingly in the dim light.

“It’s creepy when you do that,” Din told him.

“Apologies. It does not bother the children.” The droid gestured at the innumerable beds on the wall and the cribs on the floor before Din could make a snide remark back and said, “They are all asleep, though they made many inquiries about you and Y-71 and would not be satisfied with the answer that you would be back before they woke up. They were resistant at bedtime.” The head swiveled, the red eyes fixing on Din and the little one in his arms. “What are the details of care?”

“He got a filling, and the droid gave me some special toothpaste to use,” said Din, fumbling it out of a pouch on his belt to show IG-11. “But it should be all right.”

“Fluoride is beneficial for many species, including humans,” said IG-11, studying the toothpaste tube before Din put it back. “Shall I put Y-71 to bed?”

“Stop calling the kids that. They’re not droids,” said Din sharply. “It’s fine. I’m going to keep him with me, so I can keep an eye on him.”

“Then I will see you in the morning.” Din watched the droid head out, to return to Kuiil’s dwelling. He wouldn’t stop calling the kids that; he’d explained before it was simply a more efficient way to name them when there were so many to name. Even if he understood the reasoning, Din didn’t like it.

Sleep was dragging at his eyelids, so Din decided to be annoyed about it in the morning and simply carried Yod’ika 71 to the crib he kept in his room for anyone he needed to monitor more closely. Fortunately his first son hadn’t decided to camp out in it, as he was wont to do whenever someone else was claiming the majority of Din’s attention, although the messy bedding indicated he had probably tried.

Din tucked his little one into bed as Boga Jr. circled the crib, checking on the baby before returning to Din’s bed to make herself a nest out of the blankets. Din gently eased his child’s mouth open to check on it one last time before he retired. The tooth looked good as new, the white filling indistinguishable from the original enamel. He’d been so brave. He’d clung to Din, whimpering, the whole way there but hadn’t tantrumed, and didn’t even cry when the droid had sedated him. He’d woken up on the way back and been disoriented and a little crabby, but rocking him and holding him had been enough to keep him content. The dentist droid had said some rest and he would be good to go, and luckily it looked like that was going to be the case.

Din checked the chrono. With luck, he might squeeze in four hours of sleep before his clan woke up, maybe four and a half if they’d really fought IG-11 and gone to sleep later than usual. He knew they’d all want reassurance their brother was okay and extra attention from him tomorrow, so he needed to grab what rest he could. Boga Jr. thrashed her tail from where she was waiting on his bed as if to encourage him.

He did brush his teeth before he went to sleep, though.


End file.
